ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Liger Shark
Liger Shark is a beetleweight class robot built by Shark Tank Robotics. It was a long, two-wheel drive robot with a large solid metal spinning bar in the front which bore the robot's name. It was notable for its extremely high running voltage, which in theory should have provided it with extraordinary power and speed. Liger Shark had very limited success in battle, only winning one fight across three tournaments. Robot History Kilobots XXXII Liger Shark's first match was against fellow horizontal bar spinner Low Blow. According to the announcers, Liger Shark had been finished only minutes before this fight began. As the fight began, Low Blow spun its weapon up to speed while Liger Shark remained motionless in its square, its weapon motor twitching as it was unable to move its weapon. Low Blow meandered across the arena and hit Liger Shark, moving in from behind and bumping Liger Shark away from its starting square. Still, Liger Shark was unable to get anything going at all as Low Blow got back up to full speed and hit Liger Shark again, this time in the weapon. This proved to be the kickstart Liger Shark needed, as its weapon revved up, but the robot still was unable to move, giving Low Blow several free hits against the rear of Liger Shark. Liger Shark's drive showed some minor signs of life as it began to crawl forward, but Low Blow paid no heed as it continued to smash its weapon into Liger Shark, throwing Liger Shark into the wall. Liger Shark bounced away and tried to turn itself to face Low Blow, but Low Blow proved the more maneuverable and attacked Liger Shark's left wheel, flinging it into the arena wall again. The two robots went tip to tip, and eventually both robots were sent spiraling away. This last hit seems to have knocked out Liger Shark completely, and the judges counted it out, giving Low Blow the win by knockout. Liger Shark had no further matches after this, likely due to the electrical problems Liger Shark suffered during its fight with Low Blow. Kilobots XXXIII Liger Shark's first opponent was Sentinel. As the fight began Sentinel box-rushed into Liger Shark and stopped its weapon, and then began to smash Liger Shark around the box. Liger Shark managed to slip away and spin up to full speed, but Sentinel slammed into Liger Shark, throwing it onto its side, causing Liger Shark to slam its weapon against the arena floor repeatedly. Sentinel tried to line up for a good shot as Liger Shark tried to regain control. Sentinel slammed into Liger Shark again, and eventually Liger Shark fell down onto the wrong side, meaning its weapon motor was propping one wheel off of the ground. Still, Liger Shark was able to drive somewhat, although the impact had broken its weapon belt. Liger Shark began to meander around the arena as Sentinel continued to pursue and try and ram it, eventually pinning Liger Shark twice to the wall, but Liger Shark was able to slip away before being counted out. Eventually Liger Shark drove into the corner and became stuck, but Sentinel also spontaneously died, and the judges ruled that both bots had become immobilized at the same time, and so the fight preemptively went to the judges, who ruled in favor of Sentinel. Liger Shark had no further matches after this, likely due to damage suffered during the fight with Sentinel. Kilobots XXXIV Liger Shark's first opponent was Better Idea. Liger Shark lost this fight. Now in the loser's bracket, Liger Shark fought Zuul. Liger Shark won this fight and advanced. Liger Shark's next opponent was Broadside. Liger Shark lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars